Thing I Want
by Epona's Song 908
Summary: Akihito wants something, will Asami give it to him...still sounds dirty.


**Thing I Want.**

**Hello…I don't have anything to say… soooooo bored…. Anyway, I've had this idea mulling in my head when I found out that there was a fanfic Finder series area and I screamed like a fan girl. So please enjoy.**

**I actually own the Viewfinder series, and will make Asami and Takaba end up together…. :'( who am I kidding, I don't own anything and I gain nothing by writing this.**

Akihito sadly smiled as he watched the children running around the park, laughing as they climbed up the toy sets, playing on an old roller that had been placed there by the local council for the children's enjoyment. He leaned against the park bench, relaxing as he watch them. This was what he had wanted in life, a wife and a child, someone who he could teach, to love unconditionally no matter what. He always wanted a baby, to be a father.

He felt his chest tightened over the fact that what he wanted, no matter what, he could never have it. Never feeling the joy of holding his baby for the first time, not been able to watch it take its first steps, its first word. He felt the tears run down his face as he watched a little boy with black hair climb the ladder while an older man, most likely his father, standing behind him to ensure his boy didn't fall. Once the boy was up, the father made a dash to the slide, catching the boy when he reached the end. He lifted his over his head, both laughing as he swung the boy around. When he put the boy on the ground, he made a dash to the next playground equipment, father in tow.

Akihito raised his face to the sky, fighting so hard to ensure those tears didn't spill from his eyes, deeply breathing, trying so hard to gain control of his emotions. He was so consumed with trying to gain back control he barely heard the other person approach him until he heard the creak of the park bench as they sat down. Akihito looked next to him, fully prepared to tell the person to go away. His eyes widened as he saw the black suit with golden cufflinks and those hazel eyes practically drilling into his head. Asami did not look too happy.

"Why did you run away?" Akihito looked down, unable to look the man in the eyes, "You knew I would be back soon, yet you ran at the first chance."

Akihito couldn't say anything, he was too frightened. After almost 6 years of been together, he almost couldn't remember the last time Asami had been angry with him. But what he did remember is that it hadn't ended well for him. He heard the man sneer and then the hand grabbed his face, making him look at those angry eyes.

"I thought we had an understanding Akihito," he shivered as Asami said his name, his voice laced with rage, "you don't go anywhere without me." The hand that held his face tightened. "You are mine and nothing in this world will ever change that, do you understand."

Akihito nodded his head as the tears began to fall, all his hard work, flushed down the toilet. The fear over what would happen to him tonight, after years of finally getting Asami to ease down on him, and the un-reachable hopes of been a father seemed to crash down on him at once. He couldn't control himself as he let the tears fall, hitting Asami's hand. This drove Asami to panic. His anger dropped and the pressure of his hand eased up. He brought his other hand to wipe away some of the tears, rubbing his lovers face as gently as possible.

"I'm not going to hurt you like I used to Akihito, you know that. I could never hurt you." This didn't help as he began to cry harder, burying his face in Asami's jacket as his sobs grew louder.

Asami didn't know what to do, having never dealt with an emotional Akihito before. He stroked Akihito's back, hopping to sooth the boy, only it made Akihito cry harder. Asami looked around their surroundings, noticing a lot of parents where staring at them, mainly him, probably wondering what he had done to make the boy cry.

"Akihito lets go home, okay." He helped the boy up, holding him up as they walked to the limo. Once they where in, Asami glanced at Kou, the driver and one of his many personal guards, "Home."

Akihito cried the whole trip, not saying a word, he cried through the lobby, up the elevator and all the way to their apartment. Asami unlocked the door and pushed the weeping Akihito inside; he looked at the guard standing at the door.

"I want no-one to enter, do you understand." The guard nodded his head and Asami entered the room.

He looked over at Akihito, who was now curled on the black couch, his knees hiding his face but not hiding the sobbing sounds that came out of him. Asami sat directly in front of Akihito on the coffee table, he reached over and rubbed Akihito's hand.

"What's wrong Akihito?"

Akihito peaked at Asami over the top, taking deep breathes as he calmed himself to be able to speak. He stared into Asami's, "If I asked for something that would change our lives, would you get it for me?"

Asami stared at the boy, shock was written all over his face. "Why, don't you like things as they are? What could you possibly want?" His face changed to anger. "I have given you everything you-"

"I want a baby!"

Everything went silent. Asami stared at Akihito, who had once again hid his face behind his knees. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been and combed his hand through his hair. Never had the thought of having children appealed to him, thus one of the reasons he started this relationship with Akihito: neither of them could get knocked up no matter how often they went at it. He had never liked the idea of having children, but he hadn't really given Akihito a say in the matter, he had taken him and decided that no-one else could have him.

He had basically taken the choice out of Akihito's hands.

But now, Akihito had made his desires known, which was very rare of him to do, and Asami had no idea what to do about it.

"A baby, you want a baby?" Akihito nodded "Why?"

Akihito sniffed as he raised his head, staring at the wall. "I've always wanted to be a dad…*sob*…I thought by now, I would have a wife…*sniff*…maybe a 3 year old who wants to run around and play. But I don't have anything, I can't have any of it because I want to stay with you and you…ha-ha…you won't let me leave you no matter what." Tears began to fall from his face. "I want someone I can love; I can watch grow up and be proud of. Watch them become successful and find happiness." Akihito was now crying so hard, his voice was breaking but Asami could get the gist of it.

Asami stood over his crying lover, gently placing his hand on his head and rubbing, waiting for the boy to calm down. He listened as Akihito's breathing slowed as he began to calm down, his cries slowly became sobs. Asami looked down at Akihito, thinking carefully about what he was going to say next.

'_Would it be so bad?' _Asami thought as he continued stroking, waiting until the boy had completely calmed.

"If I give you this, you will have to stop all this 'going after gangsters' bullshit. If you want to continue with your photography, you will have to get a stable job that allows flexible times, I can arrange for you to get a job at a magazine, okay." Akihito nodded, even though he knew it wasn't up for discussion. "You are the one who wants this so you are the one who is going to step up. You play mother, got it?"

Akihito looked up at him "Don't you want anything to do with it if we have one?"

Asami sighed, knowing fully well that Akihito would ask this. "I will assist when I can."

"But you don't want a baby, do you Asami?"

Asami's eyes narrowed down at Akihito, he wasn't sure how he could respond to the question without badly hurting the boy, he could always lie but the boy somehow seemed to know whenever he lied to him. So he decided to avoid the question completely.

"I will prepare everything." Akihito took the hint. "I will organise that the spare room be converted into a nursery, you will tell the designers what you want and they will do it. My men will take you to a bookstore tomorrow; you can buy whatever you want there."

Akihito looked up at Asami as he walked towards the door. "Where are you going?"

Asami looked back at Akihito. "I'm going to sort some things out." And he left.

3 Months Later.

Akihito stared at the woman he was meeting for the first time before him, the bulge showing due to her skin tight dress was a dead give-away that she was pregnant but what had shocked Akihito most about this was that she was pregnant to Asami…his lover…

"Their genetically mine but once they are born, I will organise in the paper that you will be their legal guardian."

Akihito didn't seem to hear anything Asami was saying to him, he just stared at the woman's enlarged stomach where, from what he had heard, were his babies. He was going to be a father, maybe not genetically but they would be his. He so badly wanted to reach out and touch her stomach, just to make sure that this was real, that she was real and that they were real.

He swallowed hard. "Can I touch your stomach?"

The woman just smiled. "Of course, they are yours."

He reached out and rested his hand on her stomach, all under the watchful eye of Asami, laughing as he moved his hand around it.

Asami tuned out as Akihito and Amaterasu began talking, smiling at the fact he had chosen the correct woman to carry their children. He had been careful in his making decision on who would be the biological mother and who would carry the child. He had ensured that every legal loop hole that could cost Akihito into loosing any children they would have was found out and dealt with, if not legally then a couple of hundred or thousand yen was splashed at them and, if that didn't work, a few 'minor' threats against them and their families and everything was dealt with. There was no way Akihito could loose them.

He watched Akihito as he assisted Amaterasu to the lounge-room, asking constantly if she was hungry, or thirst, or if she needed anything. Asami had to admit, Akihito look happier than he had seen him the entire time they had been together. He followed them to the lounge-room, Amaterasu was seated on the couch smiling as she watched Akihito yap on about something, and Asami wasn't really listening.

"…Oh…I have to call the decorators and have the nursery done up for twins, do you know their gender?"

Amaterasu shock her head. "I will be finding that out next week. You are both welcome to see if you want?"

Akihito decided to answer for both of them "Of course we will be there. This is so exciting. Could you please excuse me for just a second."

Asami left the room with the phone in his hand. Asami sat down next to Amaterasu, who was now smiling at Asami.

"I didn't expect him to be so excited. He's very charming." Asami raised his eyebrow as he looked over at her.

"Yeah, guess this was a good idea."

Akihito was practically bouncing in the plastic chair in the waiting room, Asami sat to his left, his fingers twitched occasionally due to his desire to smoke under stress, and Amaterasu sat on his right, perfectly calm reading _Vogue_ magazine.

"Akihito, they have an article about Rain."

Akihito looked over at the magazine. "Yeah, I took the pictures."

Amaterasu squealed and began questioning on anything he may know about Rain. The moment they had met, they had clicked, becoming quick friends who could talk for hours about anything. If Akihito had time off work, he would be with Amaterasu at her place or at his and Asami's. Asami wasn't entirely happy about how much time they were spending together, making sure Akihito knew who his lover was every night.

"Mrs Yamagata Amaterasu?"

Amaterasu shuffled in her chair as she prepared herself to get up, Akihiko stood near her to help in any way possible while Asami made his way to the room. Amaterasu waddled to the room, with Akihito in tow. She made herself comfortable on the chair, lifting her shirt to show her bulging stomach.

The doctor laughed "Seems like you've done this before Mrs Yamagata."

Amaterasu just smiled.

"Ok, the gels going to be a bit cold, ok"

"Ok Doctor." She answered, squirming slightly as the gel was squeezed. He rolled the ultra-sound wand over the gel, spreading it over the bulge. Once it was well spread, he began concentrating to get a picture of the babies.

Akihito stared at the screen which showed a blurred picture, which he had no idea what it was but it completely held his attention. The doctor slid the wand and stoped, smiling.

"See this," he pointed to a blur that seemed to be moving but Akihito nodded "that is a leg and that," he pointed to a larger blur, "that is a head and right next to it is another head."

"Can you find out the sex?" Akihito looked over to Asami who hadn't really shown any interest in what was going on until now.

"Ok, just hold on." The doctor shifted the wand, trying to get it into a position in order to see. "Well, it looks like your having a boy," he shifted the wand again, "and a girl."

Akihito squealed, grasping Amaterasu, bouncing up and down on his seat as the doctor continued his examination. Asami listened to the doctor (who was mainly talking to him since Akihito was too excited to really pay attention), who told him what to expect during the remaining pregnancy. Asami nodded and, when the doctor left, watched Akihito yap to Amaterasu 'bout some nonsense about the room or the babies, he really wasn't paying attention. He just watched Akihito.

He had never seen the boy look so excited.

1 Year Later.

Akihito sat on the bed with his babies, his little boy Hajime and little girl Harumi. He smiled as he waved a toy frog in front of Hajime, watching the boy giggle and reach out for it. He looked over at Harumi, making sure she was still asleep, which she was.

It had been difficult for Akihito when they had first arrived in his life, him been unsure what to do. So, to help him, Asami had hired two nannies, both young professionals to help take care of them when he was at work. But Akihito hadn't been happy about it, the women never leaved and he couldn't do anything, if Hajime cried, one of those nannies would swoop in before Akihito could even get up. This had enraged Akihito, which meant Asami got nothing in the sack. Akihito finally fired the women, not one of his finest moments but he had had enough. He made it clear what he wanted to Asami (with threats of no sex) what he wanted for a nanny, so Asami went out and got what Akihito wanted, like he always did, and was rewarded with a very co-operative Akihito for 2 whole months : D.

Akihito liked Kazue; she was a little old lady who had had 5 children so she had experience. Not only did she take care of them when he was at work but when he got home, she would allow him to do stuff with them, such as nappies and feeding, which was what the other 2 wouldn't let him do. But the real reason Akihito loved her so much was, at almost any time, if Akihito needed help or guidance, he could call her and she would help him in any was possible, but still let him do it his self.

But right now, Akihito was happy. He had the family he wanted (not exactly the way he planed) and he couldn't imagine anything better. He picked Hajime up and sat him on his lap, reaching over to the draws next to the bed and picked up the water cup that sat there. Hajime watched what his father was doing, when he saw the sip cup, he dropped the frog and reached out for the cup. Akihito laughed and gave it to him, making sure he got the tip in his mouth so he could drink.

He didn't even notice when Asami entered the room. Asami just stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he watched Akihiko. He had seen the boy happy, sometimes beyond, but to see him playing with their children like this, in Asami's eyes, Akihito practically glowed.

"What are you up to?"

Akihito and Hajime looked at him, Akihito smiling while Hajime gave him a grin, showing the few teeth he had. He walked over to the bed, taking off his black jacket and holster off, dropping them on the floor. He sat on the bed, picking Harumi up carefully so he didn't wake her. He cradled her in his arms, watching her squirm slightly until she was comfortable.

"Nothing." Akihito answer, pulling off an innocent face. Asami just chuckled as he stood with Harumi in his arms, taking her to the pink crib and gently lay her down. He turned to see Akihito behind, carrying Hajime in his arms. He watched Akihito put the boy in his crib, leaning down to stroke the boys back until he fell asleep.

When Hajime finally fell asleep, Akihito looked over at Asami, smiling as he walked over and kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you for giving me want I want."

**The End**

**Ok this is my first Finder Series fanfic and … I'm pretty happy with it. I know Asami is probably a little (or a lot) out of character but I don't care. BTW, this is a ONE-SHOT…. I can't think of anything else to go on with this. So thank you for reading. : D**


End file.
